


Crowey x ANGEL! Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley and his angelic queen Y/N were in his bed chambers in his castle in hell. They were curled up, his back laying against the headboard while she had her head rested on his chest. Her finger was lightly tracing patterns into his skin as they enjoyed each other's company. An amused smile crossed her lips as she glanced up at her king. "Do you remember our first meeting?" she asked in a soft melodic voice. "Crowley looked down at her chuckled, his laughter echoing through the room. "How could I forget, you tried to kill me." 

It was the first time castiel ever asked for her help down on earth. cas needed an extra set of hands to help with the looming threat since Lucifer was sprung from his cage. y/n appeared in a dusty old home lined with books before a group of men who all looked at her a little unsure of the new presence.There was an older gentleman in a wheelchair, two younger men and castiel. "Castiel, I arrived as quickly as i was able to." she looked between everyone and soon noticed a demonic presence among them. She pulled out her angel blade and lunged for the man, her blade just missing him making crowley rather panicked only to be stopped by castiel holding her back, the winchester boys also holding on to her as she continued to try swinging at the unholy abomination. "Wait Y/N he's an ally!" that statement baffled the angel, she whipped her head around to look at her brother. Crowley cut in with a snarky remark. "I would listen to him darling, hate for something so lovely to die before we even became acquainted." his british accent heavy in his voice as he teased her. "You're ally's with a demon??" she couldn't believe what she heard. "He wants to help us kill lucifer." the name of their fallen brother caused her to slump in castiel's arms. It wasn't a secret that she adored her older brother, she had spent many years with lucifer until his fall. "Is that why you needed me?" she pieced the clues together. Castiel was going to kill Lucifer and stop the prophecy, it all made sense now. 

When castiel felt her relax in his arms she straightened up and moved to the demon. Once everyone relaxed dean was the first to speak up. "Mind telling us why you are in a wedding dress?" that was the only question on his mind currently. Y/N looked down at herself not understanding the problem with her attire, the last time she was on earth white garments were rather popular with divinity. "It was my vessels wedding day i believe. Does this not suit me?" she asked still trying to discern why it was an issue. In fact you had chosen a rather beautiful vessel. A model like body, slender and graceful, hair that was impossibly long reaching down to her calves. This vessel showcased the purity of the angel inside her perfectly. Even the wedding dress was flowing and made her look like a goddess. A flower crown of white lilies adorned her head like a halo. Truly she was breathtaking to behold and that's exactly what crowley thought. 

When she first entered the room crowley crowley's eyes gazed at an angel. She was lovely head to toe, clad in white and silky locks that framed her face beautifully. If castiel was an angel then she was a goddess, a creature of purity. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even when her face twisted in rage against him he was so entranced by her that he nearly let himself be stabbed. However once she was held back he regained his senses and his usual cocky demeanor reappeared. "I would listen to him darling, hate for something so lovely before we even became acquainted." he watched the rest of the conversation play out, keeping quiet and allowing her to come to terms with the arrangement. He had a hard time biting his tongue when she questioned if the clothing suited her or not, of course they did. 

Castiel quickly caught the young woman up on the plan of getting the four rings of the horsemen and that they just recovered the 3rd and were now trying to find death himself. Sam and Dean sat at the table across from the older gentleman she learned whose name was bobby and tossed the ring on the table. "It's nice to score a home run for once." bobby said in a gruff voice however sam and dean didn't look so hopeful. "What?" bobby asked looking between the two of them. Sam spoke up first. "Last thing pestilence said was 'it's too late'" everyone including castiel looked down in defeat by that statement. "He get specific?" Bobby inquited which sam replied "no" which dean replied "we're just a little freaked out he left a bomb somewhere. So please tell us you have actual good news." 

Bobby looked between them. "Chicago's about to be wiped off the map, storm of the millenium, sets off a daisy chain of disasters. Three million people are going to die." castiel looked at him and spoke looking overly exhausted. "I don't understand your definition of good news." Bobby looked at him and spelled out what he was saying. "Well death, the horseman. He's gonna be there. And if we can stop him before he kick starts this storm, get his ring back-" bobby was cut off by dean who spoke sarcastically at him. "Yeah, you make it sound so easy." you looked between everyone but didn't see a way to cut in, your focus never leaving the demon staying quiet behind them all, listening intently to the conversation as well. "I'm just trying to put a spin on it." the boys shifted in their seats thinking about it. "H-how did you put this together anyways." sam asked questioning bobby, you had wondered the same thing. In a softer voice almost embarrassed bobby explain. "I had, you know.. Help." 

This was crowley's cue to chime in, everyone almost forgetting he was even there besides you. Crowley poured himself a drink causing the group to look back at him. "Don't be so modest, i barely helped at all." bobby rolled his eyes at the demon as he walked up and greeted sam and dean. "Hello boys. Pleasure exedra" he said as he leaned against the door frame reintroducing himself for dramatics before glancing the female angels way causing castiel to shift slightly moving in closer to her while staying in his seat not liking the way he looked at his sister. His attention made its way back to bobby almost reluctantly. "Go on tell them, there's no shame in it." the boys attention was drawn back to the older man as they questioned him. "Bobby? Tell us what?" sam asked almost angrily. Bobby paused for a minute, looking over at crowley before he spoke again. "Worlds gunna end, seems stupid to get precious over one little soul." Dean cut in instantly. "You sold your soul?" cas looked down disapprovingly and once again the demon opened his mouth much to your displeasure. "More like pawned it. I fully intend to give it back." ''well give it back!" Dean shouted. "Did you kiss him?" sam asked causing dean to try and get him to shut up. "Just wondering."

they looked to bobby who stayed silent for a little too long of a pause before saying no in a disgusted tone. This caused crowley to pull out his phone and clear his throat showing off a picture of the kiss. "Why'd you take a picture." bobby said defeated as crowley turned he phone back around to look at it. "Why'd you have to use tongue." that earned a giggle out of you that you quickly hushed. Crowley didn't miss it as he winked at you. You took that as your cue to walk out of the room and let them finish discussing everything. You walked outside into the junkyard and wandered around for a bit. Looking at the broken down and forgotten cars. You sighed heavily when you felt crowley's presence behind you. "I know you are there." you said stopping and letting him come up to you. "Just wanted a chance to chat love." he came up and stood in front of you admiring your features for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You are quite lovely you know that? Im looking to move up the ranks soon. I could use a beauty like yourself at my side." you scoffed slightly at his request and shake your head. "Im not interested in being with a demon." he smiled at that, he liked your attitude, you were defiant yet graceful. "I'm not giving up on you. You will become my queen." he grasped you hand and raised it to his lips before pressing a soft kiss. And like that he was gone. 

Crowley reminisced at the memory and kissed your temple. "you were quite defiant back then. Never giving me the time of day." crowley chuckled causing Y/N to smile. "How times have changed." she mused as she closed her eyes enjoying her kings company.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: this is set in season 6 just after sam gets brought back from hell and their hunting with samuel)

after their first meeting crowley couldn't seem to stay away from the angel. he kept eyes on her constantly, popping in anytime she was alone. tonight was another one of those nights. Y/N and her companions sam dean and castiel had just made it to a motel. Crowley decided to pay her a visit once she got into her room. He popped in seeing her now in a rather normal outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, he admired how well the clothes fit accenting the divine shape of her body. "I think i prefer this look." Crowley spoke up making Y/N spin and draw her blade pressing it to his throat. "Hello darling." he said with a small smile. 

Y/N huffed and put her blade down once she realized who it was. "I could have killed you crowley." she said as she relaxed. "But you didn't, now did you." he said with an amused tone to his voice. "Why are you here" she asked a little defensive. "Why i'm here to see you darling. I missed your company while you were off fighting lucifer with your pals." she looked at him, exhaustion weighing heavily on her features. She was an angel and didn't need rest however the events that have been going on have been nothing but stressful. "What's the matter love, tell me about it." he sat on the edge of the bed and patted beside him motioning for her to sit as well. Reluctantly she gave in and sat on the couch across from him causing him to frown slightly. "Sam returned from hell, however he is soulless. And there's something about their grandfather, it feels like he's hiding something. I feel like something big is going to happen and soon." she explained her concerns and it made crowley a little nervous how spot on she was. "Don't fret my dear. Whatever might be going on, I can guarantee you will come out of it without a scratch. Demons promise." he placed his hand on his chest and smiled at her. She didn't know why but his words calmed her somehow. There was a knock on her door and she looked at crowley and he took that as his cue to leave. He disappeared yet left a whisper in her ear as he went. "I'll see you soon love." 

Sam, Dean and castiel came in and decided to go over what they had been previously discussing together. It seemed that dean also felt suspicious of their grandfather and wanted to check it out. The plan was to sneak into the warehouse they had been staying at and find out what samuel has been hiding. Her job was to stand watch at the entrance of the building and make sure no one left without the three of them. She understood her job well enough. Later that night it would be go time and she had to prepare. 

Well the time had come for them to sneak into the base, Y/N did as she was told and waited just at the bottom of the stairs, making sure no one could get out the door without her knowledge. It had been a while since the boys went in and she was getting antsy not knowing what was going on. Castiel had left their safety in her charge while he was gone and she was getting worried something had gone wrong. Thats when she heard the running. Everyone was running followed by the alpha vampire. Her angel blade was out and ready but before she could make a move, 3 demons pinned the alpha and teleported him away. She was beyond confused and it seemed everyone else was too. And then there was the slow clap. She whipped her head around to see crowley there. 

"Well, that was dramatic." he said looking at everyone, a small smirk graced his lips when he saw you. "Crowley?" sam asked confused as to why the demon was there. "Hello boys." he said with a sigh as he began to descend the stairs. "What an unexpected treat." everyone walked closer until samuel spoke up. "Give christian back now." Crowley looked at him like he didn't know who he was talking about. "Sorry?" he asked as your guess seemed to be right. "My nephew the one you just crammed a demon into." samual shouted, angered by the possession. You didn't have any idea what was going on or why the demon was there to begin with. "Oh no, had him possesed ages ago." he walked over with his hands in his pockets. He stood between you and samuel looking up at the taller man, yet his stance seemed to be somewhat protective from between you and the elderly man. "Samual really, i keep an eye on my investments." that alone told you that they knew each other. "Woah woah woah wait, you two know each other?" Dean seemed to be on the same track you were. "Not in the biblical sense, more of a business relationship i'd say." sam chimed in then as crowley still held his stance in front of you. "Your crowley's bitch." that quirked a smile on your face. 

They continued talking for a while and you tuned them out trying to figure things out on your own a bit as crowley begin's walking around. You perked up however when purgatory was mentioned. Purgatory? Why on earth would crowley want that? "Isn't it obvious? Location, location, location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, under-utilized and hell adjacent and I want it." once again you were trying to make sense of it all. How did he get ahold of sam's soul? And for what purpose. "Tell him samuel." Crowley nodded to the older man. "He pulled us both back, me and sam." he said making you look up from your thoughts. "What? you knew?" sam asked accusingly. "Cas said it takes big time mojo to pull something like that off and your nothing but a punk ass crossroads demon." Dean said clearly not liking this chat. "Was a punk ass crossroads demon, now, king of hell. Believe me i got the mojo" he said with a smile as he looked over to Y/N, a smile playing at his lips hoping to impress the angel. She had to admit that his cocky attitude had grown on her over the year or so she had known him. She smiled faintly at his quip. "I snap my fingers, sam gets his soul back. Or you can be you and i shove sam right back in the hole." he paused before continuing on a little more menacing now. "Can't imagine what it's like in there, and I can imagine so many things. So! We clear? Me charlie, you angels." this caused you to shake your head knowing that reference was meant for you. "Jobs simple enough, bring me creatures. Aim, high on the food chain please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon." and with that crowley was gone again leaving everyone to think over what he said. Since the alpha and crowley were gone you found no reason to watch over them anymore for the time being and flew back up to heaven until you were called down again. A small voice in the back of your mind hoped he would see you again when you returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/N had not visited earth in quite some time due to the fighting going on in heaven. It was a nightmare up there and she wasn't sure what to do about it. It was anarchy, everyone fighting everyone. Castiel was trying his hardest to take command and try to bring everyone together but it wasn't going well. Castiel was called by sam and dean for help so Y/N was left in heaven to watch over it while he was away. Her thoughts often drifted to the british demon and wondered what kind of trouble he was getting into. Last she seen of him he was collecting alpha monsters trying to find purgatory. Y/N smiled at such a ridiculous idea. However, her smile faded when castiel returned. "Y/N good news. Crowley is dead." 

The news had hit her a little harder than she imagined it would. The so called king of hell was dead. Crowley was dead. Castiel could see the confusion on her face as she attempted to process that. she wouldn't see his smile or hear his laugh, his flirtatious jokes and that made her sad, but why? "Castiel. When do humans feel sad?" he was closest with the humans so she thought asking him would be best. "From what I understand, humans feel sadness in times of distress such as catastrophe or the loss of a friend or loved one." he said still not understanding why she was asking. "I think, crowley was my friend." she didn't know how else to explain it. "Hearing of his death has made me sad." she looked up to her fellow angel and he saw a sight that broke his heart. There she stood with tears streaming down her face. An angel was saddened by the death of a demon.

It had been some time since Y/N had seen castiel, she was starting to worry if he was okay. She decided to go against orders and went down to earth to find him. She tracked his presence and found herself outside a heavily warded facility of some sort but the immense power she felt from inside seemed right. Luckily she found a window close to the ground she was able to look through and what she saw shocked her beyond belief. There stood castiel, a body cut open on a table and a vampire chained up to some sort of cage looking thing. But what really caught her attention, what made her breathing stop, was the sight of a scruffy man, in a nice suit and a bloodied apron. It was crowley. He was alive. She wanted to go inside, to ask for an explanation for it all but with the warding it didn't seem like that was possible. What could castiel and crowley possibly have to talk about? Sh wondered as she watched crowley dissect and probe the body. The last time she was here he mentioned looking for purgatory, did this have something to do with that? Was that body important to finding it? She watched in silence at the events careful not to be spotted. They began arguing however she couldn't make out what they were saying. She decided it was best to leave before she was spotted. Deciding to ask castiel about it when he returned. 

Sometime later castiel appeared to y/n, he could feel her presence outside of where him and crowley met and decided it was best to explain things to her. she was in a park, glistening with fresh snow. she stood in front of a pond and he sat on a small stone bench behind her. Before she could ask her questions he started talking.his head was low and he looked tired and conflicted. "You know i've.. Been here for a very long time. I remember many things." he continued on with his story, telling her everything from the time evolution started up until the event with crowley. And Y/N listened, hanging off of each word he spoke. "So that's everything, i believe that's what you would call a travesty from the human perspective. But maybe the human perspective is limited.. I don't know." he looked up to the sky, it seemed that while he was talking to the woman in front of him, his speech was directed at someone else. "thats why im asking you father, one last time. Am I doing the right thing? Am I on the right path?" his words became more desperate and it was breaking her heart to see him so lost. Castiel was always so sure of himself, and now he looked so broken as he begged their father for guidance. "You have to tell me, you have to give me a sign. Give me a sign. Because if you dont im going to.. I'm going to do whatever i must." his head fell when nothing happened. "Oh castiel.." Y/N wrapped her arms around him, she didn't know why but it felt right to hold him like this as he broke down in her arms. 

It was in that moment she knew castiel was trying to do right by everyone, trying to save everyone and in her mind he was making the right choice. "Castiel, i believe in you. I will follow you anywhere i swear it." she spoke, her words held nothing but the truth. She would follow castiel and help him with this difficult path. She was going to help her brother and crowley stop the apocalypse from starting once again.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: you will be getting more personality soon i promise. It's just like cas in not having many human emotions and therefore very robotic. I apologize for that. I'm trying to follow the show to the last detail, showing the life you and crowley shared up until they finally joined together. And then some after. :) a lot of stories jump right into the smut and i'd like to build their relationship in this one. Have fun reading <3 )

Y/N wasn't sure about this plan of crowleys. Since her talk with castiel she had been with the angel and demon every step of the way. An accomplice to their goals. Castiel had charged her with watching crowley and to not leave his side no matter what, she didn't mind the idea given her strange fondness for him. But when he suggested kidnapping the loved ones of dean, it didn't sit right with her but she didn't interfere with it. "Crowley do you really think that's smart? Dean will come after you." crowley turned to her and smiled fondly. "He won't hurt me love, don't worry your pretty little head about that. It's just.. Insurance if you will." she nodded slightly still uneasy but decided to trust his judgement. "Thats a girl." he smiled and petted her head softly. Going back to the task at hand while she watched over him. 

It was time to go, crowley did not fight when Y/N stood ready to follow him. He simply took her hand and teleported away and soon arrived in front of a house, other demons already barging inside. They had lisa and ben as crowley went up to the boys room and picked up the cell phone he had dropped. Y/N watched him closely as he talked, not daring to speak and alerting dean that she was with him. "Hello dean, fancy a chat?" he spoke calmly as he paced around the small room. "God how long's it been dean? Since my so called demise, yes." she could hear how much he enjoyed tormenting the young man. She could only hear one half of the conversation but she assumed dean was angry and making threats to the demon. The flirty tone he took with dean made her smile as his eyes never left hers. She knew he was truly directing it to her. 

He hung up the call and like that, they were back in the tiled room. "That was fun wasn't it darling?" crowley said with a chuckle. Y/N didn't seem as convinced. She knew dean was mad and that castiel wouldn't be pleased either with this stunt. But still she had to admit she liked seeing him so laid back and dare she say happy. She didn't know why but his smile seemed to make her heart leap and his flirts always caused a light dusting of a blush to form on her cheeks. She didn't know exactly when her feelings towards him had changed, but in a years time it had gone from hate, to fondness and now it was something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on. It puzzled her. 

As she imagined, when castiel arrived he looked angry, crowley noticed it too. "Sweety, you look tense." he teased. "You took ben and lisa." castiel looked at the fellow angel and she nodded. "Oh, that." Crowley strutted around the room, castiel's eyes never leaving him. "I told you-" crowley cut him off. "Not to touch sam and dean, I respected that. I'm only exploiting the obvious loophole. As long as i have the woman and the boy your little heroes will be scouring the earth for them therefore not you not me, or her. Everybody wins." castiel looked at crowley and sighed. "You should have talked to me first." crowley laughed a little. "Id rather ask forgiveness than permission." castiel raised his voice then. "Where are they crowley." he made a motion of zipping his lips shut and hiding the key in his coat which made her laugh earning a glare from castiel. They started to argue but it didn't last long when both Y/N and castiel started hearing the angels calling. It was loud and uncomfortable. "I'll be back." castiel said before he flew off leaving you with crowley once again. 

He had decided it was time for a break from the torturing and pulled his apron off. He wanted to do something for the angel in front of him, hopefully further earning her favor. "Come with me darling, let's go somewhere." he outstretched his hand and she took it, curious of what he had planned. Within a few minutes they were in paris. He snapped his fingers and she was dressed in a flowy white sundress that was short in the front and longer in the back. It was layers of soft delicate material that belled around her perfectly. The top accented her body so nicely giving her a graceful appearance as the first dress she wore had. Her hair was laid out beautifully, pulled back by a lovely hair pin but not enough to hide the length of it. "You look ravishing darling. Much better than those rags those men put you in." he chimed at her as he held his arm out for her to take. "I didn't mind my old clothes though." she commented and he only smiled. "It is beautiful here, it's one of my favorite places to look at from above." she said however the view was much different being right in it. Almost like she was inside a painting. They walked around, taking in all the sights the city had to offer. Many heads turned at the sheer beauty that was the angel. Crowley walked proud next to her however giving intimidating looks to men who dared think of approaching them. "Why does everyone keep looking at us? Do I look odd?" she looked over her body trying to find some sort of flaw. "Their looking because you are beautiful love." she didn't know why he was so sweet on her, it didn't seem to fit his characteristics but at the same time it did, perhaps as a human he was a romantic and that carried through to his current lifestyle. Regardless she enjoyed the company he gave and decided not to question it. 

"Bollocks." Crowley spit out and looked to Y/N "it looks like we will have to cut this date short darling, sam and dean have found my guests." she knew he meant lisa and ben. She was both relieved that they were safe yet also disappointed her day out was cut short. Crowley knew there was no stopping dean from taking them so he didn't even bother. Instead they kidnapped a middle aged woman named eleanor for questioning. However it was more like torture. Y/N knew it needed to be done but it was still hard to watch, her screams of pain. Crowley didn't wish for his angel to see him like this, he wished she only saw his good side but it was too late for that. When he realized she wasn't going to talk castiel took over and crowley moved to stand with Y/N hopefully to comfort her a little in such a horrific sight. "Sorry darling, but it must be done." she nodded and smiled at him. "I know, its for the greater good of everyone." was her response. Her slender hand gripping onto his coat gently causing a smile to spread across his features. When they got the information they needed castiel took the injured woman away leaving crowley to clean up the mess as usual. "Virgin blood hmm, suppose angel virgin blood wouldn't work." crowley teased winking in her direction. "How do you become a non virgin crowley? I'm unsure of the specifics of it. my brothers never really explained." this caught him off guard not expecting her to ask such a question. His shock soon died down and he looked at her with his usual confident smirk. "Well now, perhaps I will have to show you some time." she smiled hopeful that he would explain it to her soon. 

Crowley left for a while before Y/N could chase after him. Castiel came back before him and sat on the metal table waiting. "Castiel, are you alright?" she asked the man knowing the events were going down shortly. She assumed he was just as nervous as she was about all this. "I'll be fine once this is all over and raphiel is stopped." he said sadly not wanting to fight their brother but knew it had to be done to save mankind. Cowley returned shortly holding a jar of blood. Meaning he went to attack a virgin without her and she didn't understand why. Perhaps to save her from seeing the death of another innocent. "A purgatory power shake misure. Half monster, half virgin." crowley said with a smile as he handed the jar to castiel eager to get the events under way. "Thank you" castiel said in a soft voice. "You seem even more constipated than usual." crowley said facing castiel. "I'm renegotiating our terms." castiel said looking at the demon. "Is that so? What terms do you propose?" he replied, the grin never leaving his face. "You get nothing. Not one single soul." castiels deal was unfair to crowley and Y/N could tell this wasn't going to end well. "Kind of seems unfairly weighted." crowley paused as the gears clicked in his mind. "Castiel you wouldn't dare. I brought you this deal" Y/N braced herself for the coming argument, and had to decide quickly who she was going to side with quickly. 

"You think i'm handing all that power to the king of hell. Im neither stupid nor wicked." crowley was turned away and whispered a quiet. "Unbelievable" before continuing. "Have you forgotten, your the bottom in this relationship." and without missing a beat castiel continued. "Here are your options. You either flee or you die." Y/N didn't like those options at all. "Can we please calm down?" neither of them were listening to her, however, the tension was too high in the moment. "Flee or die" castiel repeated, "boy, you can't trust anyone these days." was crowley's last words before glancing at the female sadly and disappearing. Y/N wanted to follow him but she didn't know where he went or even how to track him so her option was to stay with castiel. 

Soon after balthazar arrived offering a greeting to her before turning to castiel. She heard him mention dean was arriving soon but her thoughts were sidetracked to crowley, she was worried about him. She already missed his company. Her thoughts were shaken off when castiel stabbed balthazar, killing him. "Castiel!" she screamed, covering her mouth trying to quiet herself. She shook as she watched their brother fall lifeless. Castiel turned and looked at her and she shrunk back in fear. "W-why? Castiel.." she couldn't process what just happened and she feared he would do the same to her. He ignored her and began studying a piece of paper no doubt with the rules for the ritual on it when a horde of demons slammed against the window causing her to jump slightly. Her head whipped around however when crowley reappeared. "Never underestimate the king of hell darling. I know a lot of swell tricks." she smiled seeing crowley back and her nerves were instantly relaxed. She however moved to stand by him and away from castiel due to his last killing of their brother. Crowley took notice of the movement and allowed her to shelter herself behind him. She was tough and a strong fighter, but castiel was stronger and he could kill her easily if he wanted to. 

"I think it's time we re re negotiated our terms." castiel shoved Y/N out of the way as he placed a palm on crowley's head ready to smite him. "Dont!" she cried only to realize it didn't work. "Sweaty hands mate." castiel couldn't understand why it didn't work as crowley helped Y/N up as he continued talking. "You can palm me all you like. It wont work. Safe and sound under the wing of my new partner." this caught Y/N's attention as rafiel appeared before them. "Hello castiel." they discussed the terms of castiel fleeing and he took it, however Y/N stayed put and watched as crowley painted a sigil on the wall and began the incantation. Dean and bobby snuck inside, dean hurling an angel blade at rafiel who caught it effortlessly before crowley made bobby fall down the metal stairs while dean was thrown into the metal table hard enough to break it. "Kind of busy boys, be with you in a moment." crowley finished the incantation only for it to not work. "Maybe i said it wrong." crowley suggested only for castiel to appear behind them holding the jar of blood. "So castiel, how did the ritual go, better than ours i bet." castiel did not respond. He only casted his head down before he elicited his power to reveal itself. A bright light blinded everyone before he spoke again. "You can't imagine how it feels. Millions upon millions of souls. Their all inside me." crowley gripped onto Y/N's wrist before speaking. "Sounds sexy. Exit stage crowley." and with that him and Y/N were gone and now in a trailer coated top to bottom in nokean symbols. "And this is where we will be hiding out for the seeable future."


	5. Chapter 5

Y/N's time with crowley in hiding was very educational.it had been a few months since they went off the grid, He taught her many things about the human world. Emotions, how humans really interacted. She felt like she was finally becoming her own person and not just a soldier following orders. It was an amazing feeling to be able to actually feel. She still had a lot to learn and crowley planned to spend every moment of it with her until the inevitable day castiel decided to hunt them down.

"Crowley, i wanted to ask you about something." Y/N started causing crowley to look up at her from the television and his scotch. "Anything love, what can I help you with?" she shifted in her seat, smoothing out the dress crowley had put her in, the same one from their brief trip together. "Well, ive had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, over the few years i've known you its only grown. Whenever im around you it causes my heart rate to increase and my stomach to feel fuzzy." she looked at him, confusion apparent in her eyes as she tried to make sense of the growing emotion. This was a development crowley didn't count on in the slightest. He stood up and walked his way over to her, he reached a hand out for her to take and she obliged with no resistance. She stood and he was only inches from her. "Well kitten, it's called love. It's a feeling you get when you care deeply for another. When you would do anything to protect them, desire to be close to them and crave their touch. It causes people to do crazy things." his voice was soft, gentle. Only Y/N brought this side of him out. She was the only thing alive that could break down his walls and show his softer side. "And... what do humans normally do to show their affection to another?" now crowley could take advantage of this situation and use it as a way to finally get her in bed with him. But he was a gentleman first and demon second. His fingers gentle gripped her chin, his honey eyes gazing into her E/C ones. He leant down and pressed his lips gently to hers. At first she was confused but allowed it to happen. This one kiss had lit a fire in her and it seemed to tell her body what to do as her arms slowly snaked around his neck. He pulled away after a few minutes, not wanting to get carried away just yet. "That is the main one, there are many other ways. I will teach you all about them." he smiled his signature cocky grin as he pecked her lips lightly. "Because I happen to feel the same way, darling." she smiled at his words, a new kind of happiness filled her. He pulled her towards the couch in their 'living room' and sat down placing her firmly in his lap and pushing her against him. "What are we doing now crowley?" she asked softly. "It's called cuddling sweetheart." she nodded and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I like it."

A few days later, crowley was sat in front of the television while Y/N was in the back of the RV humming to herself as she was in the shower. She didn't really need to do it but something about the warm water running over her body seemed to relax her. That moment was when castiel had appeared before them. "Hello crowley, Y/N" he looked to crowley as he stood in front of the window. Y/N quickly dressed herself and made her way to where her now boyfriend was sat. "you look stressed." crowley huffed muttering a soft bollocks. He stood and smiled at the now god castiel. "So, the jig is up. You found me." his arm wrapped around Y/N's waist holding her close, protectively. "I never lost you." castiel replied though he looked between the two of them and smiled softly. "Its nice to see you happy Y/N" she nodded her head sheepishly in reply. "Thank you castiel." he turned back to crowley after looking at the symbols drawn all over the place. "These are useless against me." Crowley laughed slightly but his fear was clear in his tone to Y/N. "still, can't blame a girl for trying." he smiled though his every instinct was to run. "Fancy a drink before you smite me?" castiel only replied with an amused no. "like to bend them right over eh? Alright let's get it over with." crowley opened his arms and squeezed his eyes shut preparing for his death. He'd rather his death come quick then to watch his loved one die first. But the blow never came. "I'm not going to kill you crowley or her. I have plans for you." castiel had no intention of harming Y/N as she had been the only one truly loyal to him in the years, following his orders exactly as he instructed until her love blossomed but even then there was never a betrayal on her part. Crowley and castiel talked about crowley going back to work as king of hell which he couldn't really protest. And as quickly as he came castiel left leaving Y/N and crowley to figure out their next move. "Does this mean we are going to hell?" Crowley nodded to the question. "Unless you'd rather return to heaven, it seems castiel has a soft spot for you. Im sure he'd allow it." Y/N shook her head and smiled at crowley placing a soft kiss to his lips that he returned. "I'm never leaving your side." with no more words they were gone and crowley was back in his castle along with his angel. 

It seemed like as soon as they got settled , crowley having just finished the tour. He was being called by the winchesters. He could never seem to catch a break. "Bloody winchesters, i'll be back soon my pet." he brushed a hand to her cheek as he was summoned leaving his hellhounds to guard her. 

"no , no, no! Come on!" crowley yelled at the boys not pleased with having to leave Y/N, an angel in a place that practically despised them. "My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lot." crowley spoke covering up his reason for his rage. Now way was he going to let them know about his weakness. Dean was spewing an insult before sam cut him off. "Woah woah, new boss?" Crowley simply rolled his eyes at their idiocy. "Castiel you giraffe" "he's your boss?" bobby questioned. "He's everybody's boss." crowley replied annoyed. 

While the conversation was going on between crowley and the others, Y/N decided to have a look around. She liked the hounds crowley had watch her, they were both really loving, licking her hands and following her every move with tails wagging like puppies. "I might just have to keep you, though living here i guess i already can." she spoke to the dogs as they continued their trek through the castle, peeking in all the rooms. She came across the throne room next, crowley had shown it to her before but now she could get a better look. A moment of playfulness crossed over her as she ran and took a seat in his throne. The hounds on either side of her, and for however long of a moment she liked the idea of sitting up here, next to crowley and ruling over hell. She didn't notice him approach her from behind before he leaned over the side of the throne. "Usually, id kill anyone who dared touch my seat. However, I'll make an acception for you." she turned to look at him and smiled as he kissed her lips. "You know something Y/N, i've never seen your wings." Y/N looked a little surprised at that, had she really never shown him? She stood up and backed away from the throne to give herself some space as she closed her eyes and let her wings spring free, stretching them. Large black wings spread almost the length of the room, they were different then castiels, soft and well maintained, not a broken feather in sight. "Oh darling, never put those away again." he was awestruck by her beauty once more, but the white she wore didn't seem fitting anymore as he snapped his fingers. The dress changed from white to black, glitter and crystals adorned it, the dress now looking like it fit perfectly next to his black suits. "Ah, that's better." he spoke walking up to her and pulled her in close to his body. "Crowley.." she breathed out almost a moan, overwhelmed by his compliments and his general closeness. "Oh darling, keeping making sounds like that and i'm afraid i dont think id be able to resist you." Y/N wasn't exactly sure what he meant but she took it as a warning and quietly pressed herself close to him. Taking in the moment before something else comes along.


	6. Chapter 6

It had only been a couple months since Y/N arrived in hell with crowley. Much to his surprise she had integrated really well. The demons seemed to like her as well as the hounds. She had big ideas on changes that could be made to improve it. But like most good things. They normally get interrupted. Crowley was worried about the newest threat on earth. The leviathans. He decided that it was high time to way them a visit and perhaps even come to a truce.

“Ready to go love?” crowley asked sporting his usual black suit and a blue tie with a floral pattern. Crowley had Y/N dressed much similarly. Her dress was blue with a black lace of the same pattern. Her wings were showcased beautifully with silver jewelry on the tips and jewels adorning it. Her hair was pulled back elegantly with silver hair pins, decorated ornately into flowers with diamonds accenting them. Crowley had a hard time taking his eyes off her. He pulled her to his waist and transported them to a limousine. Inside sat a man in a pinstripe suit and red tie. Crowley was nervous but never faltered in his pleasant demeanor. “Mr roman.” he spoke, holding a basket of muffins y/n had baked earlier for the man. She was sitting next to crowley, a friendly smile on her face following her lovers lead. “I thought it was time we met in person. Im crowley, i run hell.” roman looked between the two in his car and was curious about the angel sitting there. “Ah yes, this is Y/N, my associate.” Crowley offered not wanting to let on the deepness of the relationship incase things went sour. “Pleasure to meet you sir.” she held her hand out for him to shake, but he opted for kissing her knuckles which upset crowley not that he'd let it show. “Yes yes of course, i agree. High time we met.” crowley lifted off the cover of the basket revealing the muffins. “A token.” he said politely. “Oh you shouldn't have, I love a muffin.” the man said almost sarcastically. “100% organic baby ovulas. Gluten free.” crowley smiled covering the muffins backup and handing them to his angel. “So considerate.” roman mused as he once again looked at Y/N almost hungrily. “I’ll cut to the chase mr. roman.” Crowley was cut off for a minute. “Please, dick.” crowley nodded quite enjoying the nickname. “Dick, you and i control large interests. And i feel strongly, could meld to the benefit for all.” at this point dick continued to talk yet his eyes were less focused on crowley and more on Y/N and it made her shrink back in her seat. 

Dick and crowley continued to talk until he began to threaten crowley which made Y/N speak up. “Crowley is worth a lot more than you give him credit for, mr roman.” Y/N knew he was a serious game player that would win against these creatures. It was only a waiting game, she knew crowley would come out on top as he always does. Dick was amused by her outburst and that worried crowley, he didn't want him taking any interest, next could come threatening to take her and he didn't have the power to stop him if he did. Crowley squeezed her leg and said his goodbyes before getting both of them out of that car leaving an amused monster behind. Once they were safe back in hell crowley let her have it. “Do you not realize the danger you put yourself in just now? The sheer stupidity of talking back to that thing. I wouldn't have been strong enough to fight him off if he attacked, you know that!” he ranted at her. It was clear he did it out of love for her but it still made her upset when all she was trying to do was defend him. “I didn't like the way he was talking about you crowley.. Your so much stronger than either of you know, and worth so much, to me, to the world.” she pressed a hand to his cheek causing him to sigh. “Just don't do it again, you’re the one thing i refuse to let go of.” she smiled at his words and kissed him softly. 

over the next few weeks Crowley has been in and out of hell more often. Cleaning up the messes his demons were causing while he was hiding from castiel. His last venture out was being summoned by Sam and Dean. When he returned he looked at her with a serious face. "Y/N I have something I need you to hold on to. It's very important, and if something should happen to me you need to give it to those two morons." Crowley handed her a vile of blood. "this is my blood darling." She held the vile close to her heart. "I understand. But promise me you won't let anything happen to you." Crowley smiled and kissed her softly. "It's a promise kitten." Crowley didn't enjoy hiding things from her but he knew it was best to keep her out of this given the danger the leviathans pose plus dicks deeming fascination with her. Keeping her in hell was the best for both of them. He couldn't afford being distracted with her safety. 

As if he knew what was coming he was summoned again, this time by dick however much to his dismay Y/N was brought with him. They were standing in a large office under a devils trap. Y/N could move freely of course but she didn't leave crowley side, her angel blade in hand if anything were to happen. “Hello, dick” crowley emphasised on the name giving it another meaning. “Mr crowley, mrs Y/N we have so much to talk about. Take a seat” crowley sat down leisurely and Y/N sat in the chair beside him. “How do you take it?” dick asked them pouring drinks. “Alcoholic” crowley said while Y/N waved him off not wanting anything. The two men discussed a deal, dick wanted Crowley to give Sam and Dean fake blood, in return they would let the demons live and have free range over Canada while the leviathans took america. Y/N knew crowley wouldn't accept that deal and would find a way out of it. “We have a deal. Suppose you want it in writing.” crowley said shuffling through his pockets. “I don't kiss on the mouth.” dick replied. “Your loss.” was crowley's reply causing Y/N to smile. His loss indeed, crowley was one hell of a kisser. She had to stifle a laugh however when crowley rolled out the long contract, it spanning the length of the floor. 

The contract signing went well into the evening, Y/N kept quiet, only speaking when called upon. She knew how dangerous dick was and wanted to keep her distance as much as possible. It was the next morning by the time it was complete and Y/N stretched looking to crowley, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. “Oh one more thing.” dick started looking at the angel. “Any chance she could be part of the contact?” he winked causing a shudder to go down her spine. “Fraid not, she's an important game piece for me, and one hell of an assistant.” Crowley said calmly as he shifted ever so slightly closer. Dick smiled almost like he caught onto something. “Shame, she's a beautiful one. Would look nice on the arm of someone as powerful as me. In any case. It seems our business is done here.” he turned the light off that was causing the devils trap and not a moment later crowley could feel the pull of a summon. “Our work is never done. The winchesters want a word with us.” crowley took her arm and they headed right over in the blink of an eye. 

“Could show up at any time.” Crowley finished Meg's thought. They were in a small cabin seemingly in the middle of nowhere. She was rather happy to see them safe and sound, it had been so long since they had seen each other, they seemed to feel the same way as both boys smiled at her. Meg was also there not pleased that crowley was there and castiel was also in the room, but something was off, he wasn't himself. Without thinking she ran to hug him quickly, worried sick about him. “Hello boys.” Crowley said softly not enjoying the loss of his companion at his side. “Sorry i'm late, this is an embarrassment in riches.” he turned to meg, clearly not exactly happy to see her. You couldn't blame him however as you felt much the same way, knowing she had a hand in trying to kill him. “Stay won't you? There's really nowhere to run. Don't even think about smoking out pussycat.” that nickname made Y/N feel a jolt of a new emotion she didn't like, it caused the light in the room to break. Castiel looked at her briefly but didn't say anything. “I’ve got eyes all over the place.” castiel spoke up telling him to leave her be. That made Y/N turn to him. “Castiel, when last we spoke, you enslaved me. I'm confused, why aren't you dead?” you looked between them. Dead? Castiel died? When was that she wondered. She could feel Crowley's anger building so she moved back to his side, gripping onto his jacket hoping her presence would calm him but it didn't seem to help. Castiel was babbling about insects and bees, going as far as to pull out a bag of honey he collected. “You're off your rocker, he's off his rocker!” Crowley continued spewing off about castiel's mental state before pulling out a vile of blood. “Its demon, but is it mine.” he paused looking between the men. “It's mine.” dean looked skeptical. “How can we trust you?” Crowley replied a little dramatically. “Good god don't. Never trust anyone.” Y/N smiled at him and they way he acted. Crowley finished up talking with them and disappeared.

He didn't take Y/N with so she assumed he was giving her a chance to catch up. “I miss you all.” she said to the boys each getting their turn in hugging her tightly. “Crowley will come through.. I know it.” she tried to relax their nerves a bit. This made Sam speak up. “So you and crowley huh, we had been wondering where you disappeared to. Castiel told us you were safe so we didn't worry too much.” his eyes scanned her for any injury of any kind. “I'm sorry i didn't keep in touch more, it's been very busy in hell and being summoned by dick..” she shuddered at the name and that caught castiel's attention. “Something is wrong, what did he do?” she shook her head. “He didn't do anything but for some reason he’s been trying to have crowley give me up, the way he looks at me… i don't like it.” she confessed not sure what to make of it all. She gave cas another hug, he wasn't himself but he seemed content so she left it be. “I should be going, he doesn't like when I'm away.” she smiled and waved at them all. “Bye for now, I'll try visiting more.” and with that and a flap of her wings she was gone, back to her kings side, awaiting the big fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Y/N didn't know how long it had been since she heard dick was dead, months? A year? Time worked so differently in hell. Her and crowley had grown a lot closer and she had a surprise for him on his next return. He was often away looking for the profit kevin, she didn't exactly like that he had kidnapped a profit of the lord but she knew he was in safer hands with crowley then he would be on his own or with another monster. It just so happened that crowley also had a surprise for her. He was going to an auction, the most powerful creatures in existence were going to be there and he wanted her to accompany him to the event. “Mr crowley has sent this to you. Be sure to hurry, he will be here shortly.'' She opened the box to see a beautiful dress, and beautiful jewelry. She smiled softly at his gesture and hurriedly put it on. Her long hair was pulled to the side and curled allowing the curls to fall gracefully and allowing the jewelry to be presented nicely. She had the look of a queen and that's just how he wanted it. 

She walked out and was met by crowley, holding out his arm for her to take which she did eagerly. “Stunning as always darling.” she leaned up and kissed his lips. She had been spending a lot of time researching how to make a man happy and she wanted to try it. She knew they didnt have alot of time so she wanted to give him a taste of what she had planned for later. Her kiss became more heated quickly as her desire to be with him grew. She shifted her arm out of his, opting to wrap her arms around his neck, her tongue slid across his lip asking for entrance and he gave it willingly as he pulled her in close to him. A soft moan escaped her lips causing crowley to growl, almost carnal. He had been holding himself back since he first met her. She was an angel and clueless to lust and desire, he took his time slowly bringing her out of her shell and into his world of sin and passion. From her action he could tell she was nearly there. Her kiss alone was driving him crazy with want, he was tempted to call the whole thing off and take her here and now. But she pulled away, a lewd expression on her face and a blush coating her cheeks. “W-we should go, but umm..” she paused shifting awkwardly before looking up at him. “I would like to continue this when we get back.. If you want to.” that look alone made him bite his lip as he gazed at her. He straightened himself out after a moment and picked up her knuckles and gave them a gentle kiss. “That sounds lovely.” and with that they were gone and soon arrived at what looked like an abandoned building. 

Inside the building looked just as dilapidated as she walked with crowley, her arm linked in his as he showed her off. To others he was a demon showing off his talents by taming an angel, but to himself, her and the people who knew them well. He was a man, showing off his lover in the proudest of ways. Y/N smiled when she saw sam, dean and the profit. “It's good to see you again. And Kevin, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance.” she smiled softly at the boy making him blush. Angel or not she was still a beautiful woman being friendly with a young male. “We just have to come up with a plan b.” Sam said as they noticed the tablet was covered by a metal plate. “And what pray tell was plan a. Bring the profit to the most dangerous place on earth, memorize the tablet and then what moose?” he grinned cockily. “Hello boys.” everyone looked tense and dean was the first to speak up. “Crowley.” crowley ignored him and walked up, pulling Y/N along with him. “Kevin! Pleasure to see you, sorry about your little.. Play date. Well, to make an omelette you have to break some spines. And who is this lovely young thing. She must be your sister.” her grip on his arm tightened at the flirt and he only smirked looking at the angel, winking at her to let her know it was all for show until kevin's mom punched him in the face. That made her mad as she moved to attack the small woman only for crowley to hold her back. “Easy love, just a little love tap, nothing to get upset over.” after a moment she relaxed but kept her eyes on the woman. Sam looked at his fuming brother. “It's not worth it dean.” causing crowley to look cocky once more. “He's right, listen to moose, squirrel.” you giggled a bit at the nicknames. 

It was time for the auction to start, crowley lead Y/N, following the other creatures inside. The auction started as soon as everyone was seated. Y/N noticed samanual and smiled slightly at her fellow angel, no doubt here for the tablet and they and the winchester were. He didn't look pleased that she was on the arm of a demon, no doubt he was telling their siblings as we speak. The first item was a beautiful pendant, and the bids started with dwarvish gold. It was then dean stood and left the auction, mentioning the restroom. She stayed in her spot next to crowley watching the items be sold one by one. However when the tablet came out Y/N straightened in her seat. Kevin was taken and now up for auction with the tablet. “Crowley…” she whispered, there was no way they could leave kevin like that. His mother stood and began pleading even going as far as to bid her own soul to save her son. The sentiment was beautiful andany anger she felt for her disappeared. “The price isn't quantity, its quality, sacrifice. This woman is willing to sacrifice everything she has, are you?” Crowley looked to Y/N for a moment and looked back up. “I bid, my own soul.” he said boldly, making the girl shake her head knowing he didn't have one. The man started laughing “mr crowley, you don't have a soul.” he shrugged and looked back at the angel who looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. Crowley pulled her up by her arm and took their leave. 

One she was safe back in hell crowley once again vanished, causing her to sigh. So she went to his bed chambers and waited for his return. When he did come back sometime later he was holding the tablet. “Oh heavens… thank goodness you're alright.” Crowley set the tablet down on his desk and walked over to the bed. “Now darling, you said you wanted to continue from earlier, isn't that right?” she nodded shyly as crowley spoke leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers hungirly, she eagerly accepted her arms snaking around his neck and pulling him in closer. Crowley took the initiative and pushed against her, laying her down in the bed and hovering over her. His hands gripped hers as he pulled them up pinning them above her head. She could easily overpower him if she wished but she wanted this. He pulled away from her lips and trailed hot kisses down her neck nupping as he went earning light moans from her. With a smirk he bit down on the crook of her neck, “ah~ crowley..” she moaned out, these sensations were so new and she was loving every minute. As for crowley he was just as pleased they were here, he finally corrupted his angel as he planned. 

It didn't take long before clothes began being removed, Y/N carefully taking off his jacket, shirt and tie which crowley used to bind her hands so he could use his. His hand gripped the collar of her dress and ripped it off without much care causing her to pout a little. “What's the matter love?” his lips went back to leaving kisses along her neck and collar. “I liked that dress..” This caused him to chuckle. “Darling i can fix it or get you a hundred more just like it.” his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue forcing its way inside as he claimed dominance. His hands trailing up the length of her body admiring her soft perfect skin. “How far are you willing to take this love? If you don't stop me soon i dont think I will be able to. You're intoxicating.” she blushed heavily at his words and looked him in the eye. “I don't want to stop. I want to experience this with you.” she smiled and crowley smirked at her. As if a flip had switched in his mind he snapped his fingers and any remaining garments were gone, it was then she noticed his rather large member. It was hard and ready, a little precum dripping from it. He couldn't wait any longer. Usually crowley would wait, pleasure the girl till breaking point before going all in but he had waited years now, he was pent up and he needed release. Without warning he rammed himself in her, his entire length buried inside. She cried out as she latched her arms and legs around him, her nails digging deep into his back. He began thrusting inside her, no mercy was shown as he took her, roughly and how he wanted. For a human this would be too much but for an angel it was amazing, she moaned in delight at each pass of his cock, his teeth dug into her neck as his hands caged her head. 

Getting closer to their release his pace only quickened and grew harder to the point the solid wood bed broke under them but they couldn't care less. “Crowley im!” but she couldn't finish her sentence as she let out a cry of ecstasy. This in turn pushed him over the edge, with a stutter to his hips and a fe last deep thrusts he pumped her full of his cum. Once he came down from his high crowley snapped his fingers and the bed was back in one piece, he and Y/N were tucked under the silk sheets, her cuddled up to him, head laying on his chest. “Crowley.. That was.. I mean.. I didn't know I could ever feel so.. Good.” she said in bliss, a lightness to her voice. He let out a warm chuckle and kissed the top of her head. “That was only the warm up my pet.” she got the feeling they were not leaving that room for some time.


	8. Chapter 8

Y/N lost track of time with how much she and crowley had spent in each other's embrace, him only leaving occasionally but he was never gone long. She began to worry however when he had disappeared for longer than a couple days. Then she heard something she never thought she would hear. Crowley was praying to her. Not knowing what she was getting into and looking as angelic as possible would potentially help, she dressed in a flowing white sundress before heading out to find him. She was more than confused when she appeared at an abandoned church but she could feel his presence inside. Quietly she walked through the doors and found him. He was chained up like a dog to a chair and inside a devils trap. “Who did this to you crowley?” she could see he was weak, whatever they were doing to him it wasn't good. “Those bloody winchesters. Get me out of here love… before they get back.” she hurriedly stepped into the devils trap and kissed him softly as she heard footsteps behind her and guns cocking. “Step away from him y/n we won't hesitate to kill you.” reluctantly and with sadness and apology in her eyes she backed out of the demons trap. “What are you doing to him? Can't you see it's hurting him!” she yelled, her voice breaking. Seeing an angel cry was hard especially one the boys were friends with but they had to finish this, for everyone's safety. “How can you support him so willingly. He tortured Kevin, killed profits.. How are you okay with any of this?” she looked down, crowley thought he was keeping her in the dark but she knew, she always knew what he was doing and it wasn't like she didnt care, but her love for him out weighed any reason she had. “I love him… i would do anything for this man, even turning a blind eye to the things i don't agree with.'' She smiled at him and he looked happy. 

She was an angel and yet couldn't free crowley from the chains, they had some kind of warding to keep her from breaking them and with sam and dean watching her every move, ready to kill if she tried anything not that she could even though she wanted to. So she sat on the floor next to crowley's chair, her head resting on his lap, his hands brushing through her locks as they injected needle after needle into him. “I'm supposed to be this all powerful creation and I can't even save you.. I'm sorry I'm so useless.” her voice weak from worry, sam and dean felt for her knowing what love could do to a person. “It's not your fault love, can't be helped. I’ll be out of here soon enough.” he looked to the brothers with hate in his eyes. Every hour sam came over and injected crowley, until the point when he grabbed sams arm and bit him. “Oww! Really crowley!? Biting!” Sam left to clean his wound, leaving him alone with her. He quickly spit out the blood and called the demons. “If anyone is listening, send help.” Crowley spoke and quickly got rid of the blood before Sam could see. This made her perk up. Her king would be free soon. He petter her head slightly as they waited. Soon Sam came back in ready to give the injection and the church began to rumble. Y/N stood and got ready to fight or escape, whatever came first. “Did you really think you could kidnap the king of hell and no one notice? Numbnuts!” he shouted as a female walked in. “Hello boys” she spoke causing crowley to look over. “That's my line.” she only tilted her head. “Abbadon, thought you were dead.” he replied and Y/N looked to her, recognizing the name. She was a big league in the demon community. “So not.” her stitches around her neck becoming more noticable. When they got out of here Y/N made a note to heal it for her if she wanted. “The rest of the cavalry” crowley looked at sam who looked bewildered and ready to attack if needed. “Oh not, just little old unkillable.” she remarked. Sam pulled out a gun and she flung him against a wall as a bullet fired, crowley dodged it with a tilt of his head and Y/N stopped it before it hit her. “Seems the rumors about your pet angel are true. Good for you crowley.” she said in an almost teasing tone. “Why send in a few grunts when you can send in a knight. Say your prayers moose.” Y/N looked uncomfortable. She was still friends with Sam as far as she knew and she didn't like the thought of him dying. Sam was thrown out a window and Y/N rushed outside to heal him, not enough that he could follow but enough that it wasnt life threatening, she bent down and whispered an apology in his ear before heading back to crowley's side. “Undo these.” he told abbadon as she strolled up to him. “That was an order?” she asked. “I am your king.” Crowley said a little more forcefully. “About that.” and she hit him. Y/N pulled out her angel blade and was ready to attack the demon. She continued to beat on crowley, Y/N lunged in for the kill but abbadon sent her flying back. She quickly got to her feet and as sam ran up to finish her off, Y/N beat him to it, as she was about to stab her with the angel blade, abbadon smoked out and fled. This frustrated Y/N but at least crowley was safe. “Can you let him go now sam! Please!” she begged and he looked at her sadly, he couldn't let crowley go, not with the trials. She marched up to crowley and tried to break the chains again, only to be sent back. “Damnit!” she cursed and quickly covered her mouth never having sworn before. 

Sam sat crowley back up, and Y/N healed his wounds, it was the most she could do at that moment. “You did good back there Y/N.” he complimented. “She still got away.” She looked with a scowl. Without hesitation Sam fixed the trap and injected crowley again. “You're still going to do me like this? The pacific? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO? Not once? Girls, you're my marnie moose, and hanna, she needs to be loved, she deserves it, don't we all? You, me? We deserve to be loved, I deserve to be loved!” crowley's voice broke, his eyes watering. This was a whole new side of him she never saw before. Crowley was showing emotion, and ones about love no less. He had shared his affection for her but she knew it wasn't as deep as human love, she couldn't even feel that deep yet. Crowley looked around confused at his outburst. “Crowley..” Y/N spoke walking over to him and kissing him softly. He returned the kiss after a moment. “You are loved, my king.” she smiled softly at him and returned to her spot on the floor next to him, her head finding its spot on his lap. Back to square one it seemed. 

The injections continued and crowley began to cry, he talked about forgiveness and now it was time for the final push of the ritual. Sam spoke the words and sliced his hand as it lit up. Then dean burst in. “Sam stop! Metatron lied! If you do this you will die.” he said. Y/N perked up standing defensively behind crowley. “So what?” the boys began to talk about their emotions, and what the best course of action was, meanwhile Y/N was talking to crowley. “We need to get you out of here, but how..” she was trying to figure out some way to save her king but she isn't having much luck. The boys hugged and dean dragged Sam outside, that's when she knew something was happening. “Crowley I'll be right back, somethings wrong.” she ran out the doors behind them and crowley looked up. That's when she saw it. Thousands of lights, they looked like meteors but that wasn't the case. It was angels, They were all falling.


	9. Chapter 9

After the fall of angels, crowley was moved to the winchesters trunk. Y/N sat in the back seat of the impala but refused to talk. Crowey was still in the shackles and she was still useless to free him, so she stayed with him at all times, they drove for a while and she vanished when she saw ezekiel, she was the only angel to still have her grace and she wasn't about to let any of them find out. Eventually crowley was brought to the bunker, she had followed them and appeared beside dean as he dragged crowley out of the car, a bag over his head and ear muffs on. “Dean, can you release him yet?” he ignored her and continued to drag crowley inside. He took the demon to a back room that was hidden. It was a holding cell for demons and monsters alike. He once again threw crowley in a chair, removed the bag and took the duct tape from his mouth. “Hello” crowley said and dean quickly punched him in the face. “Look , I'm sorry Y/N. i really am, but we need him for information.” Sam said and she sighed heavily and took a seat on the floor next to him. “Why not come stay in one of the rooms here, it would be more comfortable then the cold floor. We aren't the enemy Y/N.” she didn't look at dean or sam, her only focus was on crowley. “I will stay here with the man I love until you agree to release him.” that was her final word on the subject. Without much luck convincing her they began to interrogate crowley. “You're going to tell us the names of all the demons on earth and the people they're possessing.” Sam started pulling out a notebook. “Am I now? Doesn't sound like me.” Y/N smiled, even in such a tough situation he was still himself. “Crowley i saw you break down, when i was trying to cure you i know a part of you was human again.-” but Sam was cut off. “Blah blah, boohoo. Done? Good. 'Cause this is what I know. I'm not giving you anything. Why would I? You have no leverage, darlings. You're not gonna close the Gates of Hell, because you didn't, you're not gonna kill me, because you haven't. So what's left?” dean smirked. “We have a few ideas.” Crowley's confidence never wavered. “Torture? Great, can't wait to see sam in stilettos. And a leather bustier, he'd be putting the S A M in S & M, honestly boys, what are you going to do to me that i don't do to myself just for kicks every friday night.” with that the boys left, with a final “have fun.” leaving Y/N and crowley in the dark. “Well, now that we’re alone darling.” he smirked at her causing her to shake her head and smile at his flirt. 

After some time the lights flicked on and she could hear feet, crowley perked up and smiled. “Kevin? Is that you, i can recognize those little feet anywhere” after some taunting kevin opened the doors, he looked angry at crowley but his face changed to one of confusion when he saw y/n sitting there. “Hello kevin.” she said with a friendly smile which he returned. “Hello kev, what brings you to my boudoir, handsome?” Y/N squeezed his leg at the flirt causing crowley to chuckle. “You’re going to tell me how to kill a knight of hell.” Kevin replied. “Abbadon giving you trouble, eh? Tell you what, let me go and I'll spit roast the little whore for you.” kevin's face didn't change, he obviously didn't like the demon king. “You’re bluffing, you don't know.'' Crowley petted Y/N’s hair softly as he spoke. “I know plenty. For example, I know she’d love you. Skinny, submissive. You're just her type.” he was making Kevin mad and she knew it well. “Shut up” he said his voice raised a little. “Fine, that's not what you came for anyways, not really. What's on your mind kevin? You can tell me. We’re friends.” kevin looked at him with disgust. “You tortured me.” Crowley chuckled. “I torture all my friends, its how i show love.” this made Y/N giggle. “Crowley be nice.” she warned. “I am being nice sweetheart.” she shook her head as he continued to taunt the boy. “I was raised in a dysfunctional home environment.” Crowley was cut off. “You killed my mom!” Crowley smiled knowing he was getting to the boy, “did i? I mean, are you sure? Did you see a body? How can you be sure she's dead?” that set off the boy. He punched Crowley hard. A look of pure rage on his face. “You can do better than that little man.'' Crowley just didn't know when to stop talking sometimes. “Kevin please don't.. You don't need to hurt him.” she tried to reason with him as he looked at the weapons on the wall. “That's right let it all out.” Crowley smiled. Y/N yelped a little as Kevin went for another hit. 

After a while of beatings which Y/N continued to heal, Kevin finally stopped. Setting down a sledge hammer. Crowley had bloody knuckles and his face returned to its damaged state. “There, now that you’ve felt your feelings, maybe we can talk. I'm going to make this simple kevin. Let me go, and i’ll give you back your mother.'' Kevin, regaining his breath. “She's dead.” Crowley chuckled. “She wishes she was, after what I had my heavies do to her, she's begging for it. But when have you known me to let anyone off easy, you think sam and dean care about her? Hmm? You think they care about you? You’re just here to serve their needs. Nothing more. You;re gonna lose, kevin. Everything. it's just a matter of time. When the winchesters are done with you, they’ll toss you aside without a second thought. Because they can. Because they think they’re special. And because, well, there's always another profit waiting in the wings. I'm the one in chains, but we’re both prisoners here.'' Crowley's words sounded like truth, there didn't feel like any lie to them and it seemed kevin knew it to. Y/N loved sam and dean, but she had watched time and time again castiel be harmed by their selfish actions, heard about him dying over and over and he always ran back to their side. She knew crowley was right, kevin would be hurt if he continued with them, it was only a matter of time. “What say, you let me go and we walk out those doors together? The three of us. What say we both win?” Y/N held her breath as she waited for the boy's answer. “Please Kevin, let him go, I can promise no harm would come to you.” Y/N continued hoping to help sway his decision. But Kevin left without a word. 

A few more hours passed and Sam and dean returned. “Hey.” Y/N said looking at them, they looked at crowley's bloodied self before she could heal him. “Who worked you over?” Sam asked. “Martin hayward and brandon favors.” crowley replied. “They did this to you?” Sam asked. “No their demons, you asked for names, i'm giving you names. They’re under- performers. Spike them, you’re doing me a favor.” dean smiled and chuckled a bit. “Wow, you break easy.” but his smile dropped as soon as crowley opened his mouth. “Please. Your little plan to have me stew in my own delicious juices, pathetic. You want intel, i want things too. Maybe we can come to some kind of arrangement. Quid pro quo, gentlemen.” crowley finished hoping they would buy it. “So what are these, freebies?” Sam said doubtful. “Not at all. You can consider them fir trade for the enjoyment that kevin gave me.” crowley's gruff voice rolled the words out like silk. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” dean asked. Really they were as stupid as crowley said. Did they already forget crowley was beaten? “He's my new favorite toy. Wing him up, watch him go.” without another word the boys left, but before sam got fully out the door crowley asked a question. “You claim to be her friend, could you get my darling Y/N a comfortable chair at least? The poor thing is getting filthy sitting on the floor. Not very hospitable to your guest.” sam looked at her and nodded before leaving them in the dark once more. 

Every few days the boys would come back for names and every time crowley would give them snark about a new room or going for a walk, every time he was shut down. However they did give Y/N a chair and a cot even though she didn't need sleep. “Crowley, do you think they will ever let you go?” she asked softly as she was perched on his lap trying to get some form of affection despite the restricted movements he had. “I'm not too sure love, so why don't we make the best of it while we are here? What do you say?” his grin told her everything on what he wanted to do. Since it would be a few days until they check in again she didn't see the harm in amusing her king. She turned in his lap so she was straddling him. It didn't take long for her lips to meet his as she loosened his tie and removed it, he followed suit unzipping her dress and letting it slide down to reveal her breasts. Her hands worked at the buttons of his coat, then his shirt as he prodded at her chest, squeezing and pinching. Her breathing became more labored the more aroused she became. Her hips moved back and forth against his lap, earning a moan from him. “Crowley, i love you, so much.” she spoke, as her lips trailed soft kisses down his neck, over top of the collar he had to wear. It threatened to throw her off him but she held firm, helped by crowley's arms around her. Over the time of living with him she had learned a few tricks to really excite him. “I love you too my pet.” he whispered back. Before he could go any further she climbed off his lap and kneeled in front of him. She pulled down the zipper of his trousers and allowed his hardening member to spring free, it made her lick her lips in want earning a chuckle from him. “My angel, so needy for her demons cock.” he spoke, seduction lacing every word. She slid her tongue along his shaft, earning a moan from him. They had not been able to touch each other like this in months so they were both rather sensitive. Without warning she took him all into her mouth, having no problems deep throating him. One of the perks of not needing to breathe. His fingers tangled in her hair and he began to pull her head in a pace that was beyond human ability. She accepted it easily enough, her fingers toying with his his balls as he worked her head. “Ahh kitten, i've missed this~” he spoke, his head tipped back as he continued. 

It wasn't long before y/n pulled away, earning a displeased growl from crowley. But it was a short lived pause as she allowed her dress to fall, she slipped out of her panties and returned to his lap. She leaned in and crashed her lips to his as she slowly sat herself on his cock, pushing it inside herself. Her fingers ran through his hair as she began to ride him, her hips moved so fluidly as she shid herself along his shaft. Her moans growing louder as she continued. He gripped her hips tightly, enough there would be bruises the next day as he started jerking his hips to meet hers, sufficiently pushing himself in deeper. For being confined, this was a good way to pass the time is what they were both thinking as they shared their love for eachother. It wasn't long before both we’re nearing their climax. Y/N bit her lip holding back from being too loud, when crowley sank his teeth into her neck, purposefully leaving a dark mark on her otherwise perfect skin. With a final push they both released, bliss washed over the couple as they came down from their high. Y/N rested her head on crowley's shoulder, panting heavily and taking in his presence. She could hear shuffling, so to be safe incase the boys decided to check in early she got them both dressed quickly, before returning to her position curled up in his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her. 

Their blissful peace was definitely cut short when an old woman with grey hair walked into the room. “Hello lovely.” Crowley spoke looking at her. Y/N was also looking, confused as to how she got in here. When she tried walking forward she was burned by the devils trap around crowley's feet. “Sorry, this litter box is warded against everything. Even wicked witches.” then it clicked. This was the wicked witch of oz. Y/N was amazed, such a powerful witch was here, but how did the boys not realize it? “Big fan, love your work.” he said in his usual monotone voice. “What's the matter darling? Cowardly lion got your tongue?” This made her mad, as her eyes lit up green. “Right, enough chit-chat. You must be here for a reason.” crowley balled up the crayon inside the paper Sam gave him earlier and tossed it to her. “Write it down so daddy can help.” 

When the boys came in to check on them crowley was whistling ‘somewhere over the rainbow’. Y/N had her eyes closed listening to the pleasant melody. She always liked music, even when in heaven she often listened in to concerts or other things, visited heavens centered around such events. “Well, if it isn't the scarecrow and the tin man.” crowley mused, causing Y/N to look up from her relaxed position. “Your new house guest, so misunderstood. Neither of you saw wicked?” Y/N smiled. That had in fact been one of the dates crowley took her on, it became one of her favorite plays. She learned the songs and knew them all by heart. “What did she say to you?” Sam asked angrily. “Something along the lines of... “ he started making hissing sounds. “All right, well, i'm going to get some holy oil and and a lighter, dickbag.” dean said, clearly not amused. “I know what she's looking for..” and of course, impatient as ever Sam rushed for the answers. “What does she want?” Crowley sighed. “I’d be happy to tell you. As soon as I get to stretch my legs.” Crowley said with a smile. Dean came over and took the collar off of Crowley's neck. Y/N sighed with relief seeing him being able to stretch it. “All right what does the witch want?” Sam asked, a gun pointed at crowley. He wrapped his arm around her waist. “Give me a mo’ still need to air myself out.” Without hesitation, dean shot him. “Dean!” Y/N yelled at him and for a split second he looked sorry. “I think you aired out enough.” he said clearly not patient at all. “Rude.” crowley said as he looked from the bullet wound to dean. He showed them what she wrote down on the paper. It only said ‘key’. “Key what key?” Crowley shook his head. “Haven't the foggiest.had to send her off on a merry chase before she could melt me. Told her you boys kept the keys in the kitchen. You do have a kitchen in this craphole, don't you?” the boys rushed out, and it was then crowley hugged Y/N tightly, having been unable to do it properly in some time. “this feels better darling.” she nodded her head against his chest enjoying the embrace as he started to whistle the song again. 

Some time had passed and the commotion outside the doors had stopped. Then sam came in and chained crowley up again. “Why do you have to do that? He can't leave the trap so why…” sam looked at Y/N and sighed. “It's safer this way, for all of us. I hope your faith in him isnt betrayed one day.” crowley looked at Sam with a level of rage that she had never seen from him before. “I would never!” Sam just rolled his eyes and walked away from Crowley once he was securely locked. “Really, after all i did with miss defying gravity?” sam laid out the paper and crayon once again and left. “Bollocks.”


	10. Chapter 10

(AN: i might not get too in detail about his human blood time, it's my least favorite crowley, so if it seems like im rushing this part im sorry, i just want to get us back to the bad ass king we know and love.) 

Sam had come in for crowley to translate some text. In return crowley wanted to make a call to abbadon. Reluctantly Sam agreed and Kevin gave his blood to allow it. They argued about how hell is run and in the end she left the call, not threatened in the slightest. However none of that concerned Y/N. what worried her was crowley stealing a syringe of blood and injecting it into himself. “Crowley what are you doing!?” Y/N panicked, not sure what was going on. “It's alright love. Nothing will happen to me, promise.” but she wasn't convinced. She took it and smashed it to bits. “Crowley, what's going on. Talk to me.” but he said nothing. He wasnt even sure what he was doing just yet. 

A long while had passed between visits. Crowley was talking to Y/N less and she felt so alone despite crowley being right there with her. She sat curled up on the cot, lost in thought when dean came in to inform her kevin was dead, they also asked about being able to tap into the human brain to retrieve sam but for her it all fell of deaf ears at that point, she shrunk down further. Dean left shortly after the news and Y/N couldn't help the tears that fell. It seemed like that was the last piece to push her over the edge. Crowley finally snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her quiet sobs. “What's the matter love?” he was genuinely concerned by her sadness. She didn't say anything for a while, still unsure of the thoughts running through her head. “Come on darling talk to me.” with a heavy sigh she stood and moved to sit on his lap. “I'm sad about kevin.. And I don't know what's going on with you. Human blood? You've also barely talked to me since you last had some, and I don't know what to think about it.” he shushed her softly and petted her hair. “Nothing has changed about how much I adore you. Don't ever think i don't care.” he said trying to calm her nerves but he didnt have alot of time to do so when dean and castiel came back in, ready to take crowley to sam. Y/N stood and sighed heavily, allowing them access to her demon. Castiel tried talking to her but she wanted nothing to do with him. He knew her feelings, the angel radio let him tap into her and yet he still kept crowley locked away. She was mad at her brother, and the whole way to his car she stayed silent, her arm locked around crowleys as they walked. She wanted to teleport him away, to leave and get him away, but the damn cuffs they had on him kept her from doing so. 

They arrived at cas’s car and crowley spoke up. “Really? What are you, a pimp.” Y/N smiled, it seemed not all of his devilish charm was gone just yet. “I like it.” dean got to work and determined the car was out of gas. “Tell me boy wonder, why do you need the wheels?” castiel didn't answer his question but replied in a threat. “When you betray us, I'll be the one to carve out your heart.” This made crowley smile. “Oh cas, such a flirt.” he replied as Y/N smiled and kissed his cheek. “That's my demon.” Crowley wrapped his arm around her waist just to annoy castiel more. He knew she could make her own decisions, but her being the youngest of the angels, seeing her on the arm of a demon still made him angry. “Alright let's go.” dean called out now that the car was filled up. “Shotgun.'' Crowley called out and dean immediately spoke up. “Uh wrong. You’re in the back with cas” he said both forcibly and both men climbed in with displeasure, immediately bickering while Y/N climbed in the front seat. 

They made a pit stop at an informants place and Y/N was forced to wait with dean and cas in the lobby much to her displeasure. Once they retrieved sam they made their way to an abandoned building and tied him up. Y/N was bored of the talking so she decided to look around the room a little, tuning in anytime she heard crowley speak. It was then time for crowley to get to work, one by one he stuck pins in sam's head, Y/N watched as he worked. She was curious about the process he was doing and wanted to know more. So she stood behind him and watched carefully. Once he was done he called the boys back into the room which Y/N barely even registered them leaving. Sam laid limp in the chair, and crowley removed the band around his neck allowing his head to lull to the side. “Pinheads out cold, but watch this.” he turned one of the pins causing sam to start speaking, castiel and Y/N both understanding it perfectly. “His name. Gadreel.” Y/N said at the same time cas did. Cas then began to explain that gadreel was the one who let lucifer into the garden and started the whole mess with adam and eve. He's been imprisoned since. Of course until the angels fell. Castiel lost it at that moment, and Y/N felt it too, however not as strongly. Without him, his screw up, crowley wouldn't exist. Eventually they came to terms with him having to possess sam in order to kick the angel out. 

They sat him down across from sam and a beautiful shade of red smoke came out of crowley's body and into sams. It was now that Y/N guarded Crowley's body in case either of them got the idea to dispose of it. All she could do was wait for her demon to return. She smiled when the angel light left sam and so did her familiar red smoke. “Welcome back my love.” she kissed his cheek and sat on his lap, happy to have him back, unchained. The happy moment didn't last however when Abbadon arrived. “Go, the back door. I’ll handle this.” crowley said to the 3 of them. “The hell with that.” Y/N said in reply standing her ground and pulling out her angel blade. “Wh because you’re such a good guy?” dean asks though he started moving anyways. “Right now I'm the goodest guy you got.” castiel grabbed sam with dean and they made their way out, crowley staying behind with Y/N. “This dont make us square, if i see you again” crowley cut him off. “Yes I'm dead, love you too.” Y/N smiled and prepared for the fight. “Pleasure doing business with you boys as always.” Crowley sat in the chair, pulled her into his lap then cracked his neck and as if on cue the door opened. 

Abbadon walks in and her boys descend the stairs without a word. “Hello darling.” he said, turning the chair around with a smirk on his lips. “Crowley.” she says, leaning against the railing. “Bring me his head.” she orders. Did she forget he had an angel on his side? She looked at the demons with a look of ‘touch him and i skin you’. A flash of lightning struck allowing her eyes to glow and her wings to be shown just to add to the intimidation factor. they stopped and looked up at abbadon. “See, that's the thing about demons. They’re only obedient to a point.” Y/N smirked, and shifted on his lap, loving the confidence he showed. “Right, let's have a chat.” he said looking at the two men. “I'm not here to talk.” the redhead said, turning to face the stairs. “And i'm not talking to you. I'm talking to them, the average demon, because i feel their pain. It must have been difficult, with your loving king so cruelly taken from you. I imagine you felt all at sea. And then, along came the brute. She's strong and a knight and immortal. At the moment. So, im not surprised that some of my more idiotic subjects bought her line. But now? Good news, fellas. Daddy’s home.” he finished his little speech, standing up and opening his arms wide like he wanted a hug. “Hell doesn't want you, crowley.” this woman was getting more and more on Y/N’s nerves. She wanted nothing more than to smite her where she stood. But that wouldn't gain Crowley's rule back, he had to fight this one without her help. “It's mine.” she said, a smug look on her face. “Is it? Not what I hear. Not while I'm still kicking.” his confidence radiating off him. “You and me, right here, winner takes the crown.” she said in a rush, clearly wanting a fight. “See, that's your problem, love.” he looked back at y/n quick apologizing for the name in a glance. “You think this is a fight.” she starts laughing. “It's not?” she asked a little confused it seems. “It's a campaign. Hearts and minds, that's what's important. See, the demons have a choice. Take orders from the world's angriest ginger, and that's saying something, or join my team, where everyone gets a say, a virgin, and all the entrails they can eat. So think on this, lads. Spread the word. Vote crowley.” and with that he and Y/N left without another word. 

A little while later crowley and Y/N went to a bar, he called it a ‘date’ but she knew better once she saw dean sitting at the bar, looking at a waitress. Crowley told her to hang back while he talked to dean just in case he wanted to attack him. After a bit of discussions about the first blade, both boys stood up and headed her way. “Y/N been a while.” Dean says pulling her into a hug however crowley pulled him off. “No touching.” he said flatly, taking her arm and walking out with her, dean close behind. They were heading to John's storage locker and Y/N sat in the back of the car while Dean and Crowley were in the front. Once they arrived, dean opened the door to the unit and inside there was a motorcycle, and shelves full of ingredients and cursed objects. She was rather impressed by the collection. They found information on someone named Tara and with that the trio was off again. Once they got the information from her, they headed off to missouri. And came up to a small white farmhouse. It was quaint, and she really liked it. “It's so pretty here.” she said causing crowley to look at her. “I’ll get you one when this is over.” he shot her a wink before they got out of the car. “Wait.” Crowley spoke up looking a little nervous. “I'm feeling something.” dean only kept going. “Cramps?” Crowley grabbed his jacket. “I feel something dark.” he said, Y/N could feel it too. Something wasn't right here. “He's right dean, there's something.. Evil here.” crowley gripped her hand tightly. “Oh no, we need to leave here. Now.” that's when a man in a bee suit started walking up.. ‘It couldn't be’ she thought. What were the chances? “What are you allergic to bees?” Dean joked but Crowley got even more paranoid. “Thats not a beekeeper, thats the father of murder.” dean was confused. “Sorry who?” Y/N spoke up then, she knew not to mess with this man. “It's cain.” she finished. “As in cain and abel?” he asked and she nodded. “Dean , we need to be a world away from here. From him.” Y/N couldn't agree more with that statement, he was immortal after all, not even she could kill him if it came to a fight. “You're not going anywhere.” cain showed up behind them all, they were screwed. “Crowley.” He led them all inside the house, dean and crowley sat on the couch while Y/N stood by the door. “Why don't you just zapp out of here?” dean asked. “I’d never leave my domestic partner in crime.” he glanced at Y/N, she knew he wasn't going to leave dean there, not when he needed him. “Yeah, like your heart grew three sizes.” Y/N smiled. Dean had no clue that crowley really did like the boys. “You can't zap out of here, can you?” dean asked again. It was true, neither of them could right now. Crowley sighed. “Cain’s doing something to me.'' Dean started looking around the room, though Y/N wasn't quite sure what for. “Well, it's not your day for getaways is it? Alright so tell me about this cain..” crowley didn't see a point in not telling, it wasn't exactly a secret. “Well, after Cain killed Abel he became a demon.” that made Dean look at him. “What do you mean he became a demon?” Crowley looked straight ahead, not at anyone. “ I mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth. Killed thousands. The best at being the worst. And then he just… disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead or, at least, hoped he was.” 

Cain returned then and Crowley ducked slightly. “Do any of you keep bees? It's very relaxing.” that made Y/N speak up. “I know an angel who did. They are very pretty insects.” she said with a friendly tone causing her two companions to look at her. “Their such noble creatures. And the honey? Well , I keep it right on the comb. There you are.” he handed out tea cups to everyone, despite his reputation he was quite the gentleman. “Thank you cain.” Y/N smiled at him gratefully. Crowley was shaking, nervousness taking over. “They’re dying, you know. Without bees, mankind will cease to exist. So, what are the king of hell, an angel and a winchester doing at my house?” He looked at them a bit more seriously now. “You know who we are?” dean asked causing Y/N to shake her head. Of course he did. “I'm retired, I'm not dead. What I don't know is why you’re looking for me. More importantly, how you found me.” y/n went to talk but crowley did before she could. “Ah, that's a funny story really. Bit of a misunderstanding. We really should..” but Cain shushed him before he could finish. And Crowley was then unable to speak. Causing concern for the angel. “You gotta teach me how to do that.” dean said earning a glare from the girl. “Why are you here, dean?” cain asked hoping to get a straight answer. “We are looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the knights of hell. The first blade. We need it to kill a knight of hell. Abaddon.'' Cain started to tense up, and Y/N wasn't sure what he was going to do. “Look, I get it. You’re retired. We’re not here to get between you and the demonic AARP, but it's bad out there, and i'm just looking to even the odds.'' Cain was still tense, he was not happy about their presence, and deans light hearted tone wasn't helping. “One last time. How did you find me?” dean was more serious now as he replied. “We didn't. The location spell was for the blade. One time deal.” cain seemed to consider what he said. “Anyone else know you’re here?” no was how dean replied to that, which was true except for tara. “Well its been a pleasure having company but once a century is enough for me, you can let yourselves out.” dean of course didn't take his offer like a fool. “Hey, listen pal. We’re not leaving here without the blade.” cain shook his head and y/n begged for him to keep his mouth shut. “You have quite the reputation, dean. I see the part about you being brave rings true.” there was the light hearted tone he had from before only now it seemed more threatening. “Well, what can I say? I’m an all in kind of guy. Abaddon is the last knight of hell, and if you’re out of the game, what the hell do you care if she dies?” Cain pointed to crowley next. “If your friend here could talk, he would tell you that I trained the knights of hell. I built that entire demonic order with my own hands. Abaddon included.” dean of course didn't know this. “Well, that is information i could have used five minutes ago.” obviously annoyed with crowley. “Well, here's something your friend doesn't know, that no one knows, in fact, outside of abaddon. It wasn't the archangels who slaughtered the knights. It was me.” that information wasn’t unknown to Y/N she knew that much at least. What she didn't know was why. “Why did you turn on your own?” dean asked and this made the angel perk up, she was dying of curiosity as well. She glanced over at the ever mute crowley and smiled at his expression towards dean, like he was calling him a moron for pushing cain further. 

“Once again I admire your bravery. But if you’ll excuse me, I have errands to run in town. Goodbye dean winchester. Never return.” was all cain said before leaving them. Crowley belined for the door, Y/N and dean close behind him. Once outside, Crowley could talk again as he linked his arm with his angel. “Well, that was lovely. Can we leave the country now?” she kissed his cheek to hold back a giggle. However as amusing as his words were she had to agree that being on cains bad side was not somewhere you wanted to be. But she knew better then to think dean would leave it at that. And if on cue he started talking making her groan. “But you said the first blade was our only shot at killing abaddon. This is the closest you’ve been to it. We’re not leaving.” of course that's what he would say, dean wasn't the quickest when it came to realizing what danger he was in. Crowley let out a heavy sigh, he knew this was going nowhere fast. “Will you listen to reason, for once?” Y/N shook her head knowing he wouldn't. “He said he was going into town. Awesome. We wait til he's gone, come back, bust in, take what's ours. Got it?” he said looking between them. “Dean, that's a terrible idea. You don't steal from cain, he won't be happy.'' She tried speaking to him. Crowley ground his teeth and climbed into the car, Y/N following behind. 

They had some time to kill before they could return so crowley and Y/N decided to have a little quality time together, something that was hard to come by recently. They were in the motel room, dean had gone for food since neither one of them needed to eat. Crowley was sitting with his back against the headboard and Y/N was curled up on top of him, her head resting on his chest. “After this… we should stop hanging around those nitwits.” Crowley said, his hand brushing through her hair absentmindedly as he spoke his thoughts. “Crowley, they are still my friends. I can't just abandon them. However I don't like how they treat you.” which was true. No matter how much crowley seemed to help out all they did was harm him, torture, himan blood, chaining him like a dog. No person should be treated like that. Even if he is a demon. Crowley smiled down at her, his kind hearted angel sticking up for him once again. It wasn't something he ever got used to, angels were meant to hate demons and yet this soft spoken, kind hearted being treated him with such respect. It was really astounding. “You amaze me love, every time i look at you.” she smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. At that moment dean walked in and groaned. “Seriously guys?” His tone of disgust was heavy seeing his friend locking lips with the king of hell. “Well it's not like you give us much time to ourselves, squirrel.” Crowley retorted, a sly smirk plastered on his face. “Seems like our time is up love, we shall be continuing this later.” he winked and kissed her one more time before letting her up. “Lets go.” dean said marching out the door, in a hurry to get to cain's house. 

They entered the farm house quietly, looking around quickly for any signs of the bee loving demon. Crowley whisper shouted after closing the door. “This is, by far, the dumbest idea you’ve ever had.” Dean continued on looking not paying attention to the demons complaints. Everyone split up and began to search the house hoping for any signs of a blade type object. After a while of searching, cain returned however Y/N didn't notice when she spotted the men outside. “Guys..” she spoke softly, peeking through the curtain. “Don't suppose they’re with you?” dean asked which cain relied with annoyed no. One man spoke from outside. “I guess we can't wait any longer. Your friend Tara was very helpful. Got downright chatty… after I peeled all her skin off. We don't want any trouble, cain. Just want the so called king and the winchester. You can keep the angel though, our gift to you.” Y/N didn't like what was implied with that statement and crowley seemed less than pleased with it too. “I got a new master to impress, and i'm betting bagging those two will do just that.” he finished. Dean got to work wanting to barricade the doors and windows but cain seemed less concerned about that as he set down his groceries. 

Soon, crowley and Y/N were in the living room, dean in the kitchen as they all began fighting off the demons. Finally Y/N got to let off some steam, easily taking down the now ranking pawns of abaddon. She tossed crowley an angel blade after he got kicked a few times. “You’re good. But I'm crowley.” Y/N smiled as she gripped the last demon's head and smote him with ease. “You are so sexy in a fight, darling.” crolwey purred, licking his lips and looking at her as she pulled her blade from the chest of a demon. “Thank you crowley.” she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

A little while later dean and cain came into the room, and dean explained that the blade was gone. “Gone? What do you mean gone? how? The spell brought us here to you, so it has to be here.'' Crowley started firing off clearly annoyed by the news. “Your spell brought you to the source of the blades power. Me.” cain lifted up his sleeve to show the mark of cain on his arm. Crowley looked at it and made a cross over his body causing Y/N to laugh. “Really? Now?” Crowley stepped back, Y/N was less afraid of it however. “It's the bloody mark of cain!” cains fingers danced over the mark. “From lucifer himself. The mark and the blade work together. Without the mark, the blade is useless. It's just an old bone.” that seemed to have caught deans attention. “A jawbone of an animal. The jawbone you used to kill abel. Because he was god's favorite.'' Cain looked up at dean then. “Abel wasn't talking to god. He was talking to lucifer. Lucifer was gonna make my brother into his pet. I couldn't bear to watch him be corrupted. So I offered a deal. Abels soul in heaven for my soul in hell. Lucifer accepted. As long as i was the one who sent abel to heaven. So I killed him. Became a soldier of hell. A knight.” her heart felt for the man, his actions were noble in a sense, wanting to protect his family. She could relate to that with her desire to keep crowley and castiel safe. She understood. “And lucifer ordered you to make more.” dean concluded, putting the pieces together. “My knights and i, we did horrible things. For centuries. Bringers of chaos and darkness.” cain spoke with a heavy guilt in his voice. “Then you met colette.” dean replied, though y/n wasn't quite sure what he was talking about but cain looked at a picture on his mantle. “She knew who I was… and what I was. She loved me unconditionally. She forgave me.” crowley's arm tightened around Y/N, he understood what Cain was feeling at that moment having felt it similarly. Cain looked at the two of them and it seemed he knew that too. “She only asked for one thing.” Crowley finished for him knowing what he was going to say. “To stop.” Y/N could see Crowley's mixed feelings running through his head at this talk and she made a mental note to ask about it later. “When the knights found out, they took retribution. They took colette, so I picked the first blade back up, and it felt so good to have it in my hands again, and I slaughtered the knights of hell.” Y/N thought as he talked on what she would do if anyone took crowley away. She might react in the same way cain did. “Not all of them.” dean spoke causing cain to look down again. He explained that abaddon possessed his wife and made him kill her. “So I buried her and I walked away.” Y/N had a tear in her eye. She really felt for him. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts so she flew away to heaven to think about it all. She picked the snowy bench she and castiel were on the last she was there. 

Emotions were still a new concept to her and hearing that she shared feelings with a demon so ancient, so powerful and hated most by the angels. She didn't know what to think of it all. She loved crowley, to the point she knew if his life were in danger she would kill the people responsible. But did that mean she would kill her friends? Sam, dean.. Her brother castiel? Could she harm those she loved in order to save him? She didn't know and the thought that she couldn't immediately say no to the idea scared her.


	11. Chapter 11

She knew he never meant it. It was the bloods doing. But it never ceased to hurt when she thought about it. Seeing the one she loved, in the arms of another, in the same bed she had often shared with the same man. 

She had closed herself off, greif, jealousy, pain, betrayal. She never thought she would feel these emotions like she was. Crowley prayed to her often. Apologizing over and over. She knew he was sorry, she could feel the sincerity in his words, she knew he wouldn't cause her such pain on purpose. She knew all this but she couldn't face him. It hurt too much to even think of him. She had made a closed off space, much like Zacharias room he had for Dean. Only she was smarter, she made Nokian symbols both inside and out. There was no coming or going from anyone she didn't want. 

After some time, the constant prayers from Sam, Dean, Castiel and of course Crowley. She couldn't take the noise any longer. She cut out her own grace, keeping it close to her but not taking it back. She was able to have quiet from the voices. So there she sat in utter silence, balled up in the corner of her little space, her hair messily covering her as she sat there. Grieving, Unable to carry on. She wouldn't eat, sleep, the most she did was occasionally drink as to not kill her mortal body. But she was killing it. Slowly fading away as the days rolled by. 

She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that. 3 weeks? She wondered if the others gave up on her yet, but her solitude was disrupted by a loud banging. She layed on the floor motionless as she gazed at where the sound was coming from, what was it? She couldn't even focus on it as she faded away, the last of her light dying out. The last thing she saw was one of her walls crumbling down and the worried and distraught face of Crowley. 

Crowley's P.O.V

It had taken us nearly a month to track down where Y/N was hiding. A month wouldn't have been so worrisome if Castiel had not informed us that her grace was gone, that he could no longer feel her energy. Now she was mortal and every second counted in finding her. 

Sam and Dean got me clean before we started this hunt, they informed me of all the things I did, but nothing hurt more than hearing about what I did to her. How could I have been so selfish, king or not, addicted to human blood or otherwise, no one should ever see their loved one like that, even I'm not that cold. The two idiots were talking to me but I tuned them out lost in my own thoughts on the cruelty I caused until Dean snapping in my face stirred me back to reality. "What is it Dean'' I said in a rather annoyed tone. I wasn't in the mood for his attitude in such a situation. "I said, we found her Crowley." I take back everything I just said, Dean is exactly what I needed. "Where" my voice was downright threatening as I demanded to know her location. As soon as he said the coordinates I was gone and in front of a rather odd looking sight. In the middle of nowhere there was a small building just sitting there. No windows, no doors, but cursed seeing the siguals. I was this close and still unable to get to her. I had to wait for those three still. Stuck doing nothing I took too pacing. Back and forth in front of the room until they finally arrived. Sledge hammers in hand. Without a word they started breaking down the wall. Smashing away quickly at the wall until an opening was made. 

I pushed passed them, too eager to hold her in my arms again, to beg to her I didn't mean it. But my heart crumbled the second I entered the room. It was empty, nothing there except one limp body on the floor. I was frozen in shock, unable to move at the sight of her. She didn't look alive, just a skeleton with paper thin skin covering the bones, her once shining vibrant hair was now a faded brittle mess of knots. The light from her eyes was dim and fading quickly. Sam and Dean acted when I couldn't. Grabbing her, cradling her as they carried her out to the car. "Crowley we need to hurry!" Sam shouted which seemed to knock some sense into me. Without a second to waste I snapped my fingers and we appeared just outside a hospital. She was in my arms, her body cold and unresponsive. "Doctor, please, she needs help." My voice cracked with emotion, and the nurses wasted no time in bringing her to the back. 

3rd person P.O.V.

It had been hours since Y/N was taken back, Crowley was wracked with worry as was everyone else. They couldn't believe the husk of a person was their dear friend, someone they loved and cared for all in their own ways. A doctor came out and said they could visit. All four of them.rushed back to her, Crowley took the chair next to her bed, his hand lightly placed on hers like it would shatter if he touched any harder. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could say. Over and over he repeated those words. Begging anyone who was listening to save her. "Can't we give her, her grace back?" Dean asked hoping for any kind of solution to save their friend. Castiel only shook his head in defeat, not liking the thought of being useless. "She's too weak, her grace would tear her vessel to shreds. We need to wait until she's stronger. I can heal her in stages but it will still take some time." Castiel said moving closer to the girl but Crowley glared at him, warning him not to touch her or his life was on the line. “Crowley she will die unless you let me help.” Castiel spoke slowly as he approached. But Crowley made no move to stop him. He knew he was right but he also never moved from his sport at her side. Castiel placed his fingers on her head and soon her body seemed to look less pale but castiel stopped. “She should wake up now, I will return soon to heal her again.” and with that castiel left. Crowley's focus went back to the young woman as he heard her shuffle slightly. Her eyes still closed but she could feel his presence. “Crowley..?” she asked, her voice soft, weak but it was still her voice. He pressed his hand lightly to her cheek and she pressed her face into it softly. “Im here, i'm so sorry for the pain i caused you, i didn't mean to-” she shook her head to stop his rambling. “I don't blame you crowley, you weren't yourself, i understand. But it still hurt me to see it.” her eyes opened then to look into his guilt ridden face. A soft smile graced her features. “You’re with me now and I can tell from your appearance that you are you again. So let's move on, i want to come home.''Crowley couldn't understand how she could be so forgiving of his actions. He gave her a soft kiss on her temple and climbed into the bed, holding her in his arms. “Wherever you are darling, that's where my home is.”


End file.
